Final SasuNaruSasu
by SKAM Asakura Lawliet
Summary: Kishimoto estaba decidido… el pondría un Final SasuNaruSasu, ¡Al diablo con los fans y su editor! Era un Manga. SU Manga.


_**Final SasuNaruSasu**_

Summary: Kishimoto estaba decidido… el pondría un Final NaruSasuSasu, ¡Al diablo con los fans y su editor! Era un Manga. SU Manga.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen al Fundashi de Kishimoto.

Nota de Autora: Bien, sé que debería de estar escribiendo un nuevo capítulo de ¿¡Soy padre y no lo sabía?! Pero tenía que desestresarme. Así que, comprendan.

* * *

**_One-shot_**

Estaba hasta la punta de su última hebra de su cabello.

¿Cómo era posible que el KakaIru estuviera por arriba del SasuNaru?

Es más, ¿Cómo era posible que no vieran más obvio el NaruSasu? Si bien, había hecho que Sasuke moviera todo en la primera temporada. Naruto era el que estaba dando la iniciativa actualmente.

Pero regresando al tema… ¡El prefería el KakaObi! Eras más que obvio que por eso había matado a Rin. Bueno, el hizo que Kakashi matara a Rin, pero estaba un 99% seguro que Kakashi lo hizo por celos de que ella le gustara a Óbito.

Bueno, ese no era el caso…

El caso era que ¡Un momento!

¿Acaso lo que había leído estaba bien escrito? Y para verificar su pregunta, volvió a releer la encuesta de parejas de Naruto, que recientemente se había dignado a ver.

_NaruSaku_

_SasuSaku_

Oh… ¿Era enserio? Leyó más…

_NaruHina_

¿Cómo pudieron osar…?

¡Él se había encargado de convertir el SasuSaku en crack! ¡Y claramente no hizo que Naruto desarrollara ningún interés amoroso por Hinata! ¿Por qué creen que la había hecho tropezar? ¿Para saludar el piso? ¡Pues, por supuesto que no!

¿Es que acaso no notaban lo obvio? ¡Si fuera por él, le gritaría a los Fans que se dejaran de ilusionar, porque por más que ellos quieran esas desgraciadas parejas, el no pondría ninguna! Ya había dejado claro eso…

Y pensó, tal vez, no había sido buena idea poner a Sakura a darle respiración boca a boca a Naruto… Pero vamos, no era su culpa que los fans se ilusionaran con una simple cosa insignificante. Entonces se preguntó, ¿Y si ponía mas HashiMada? Vamos, Sasuke y Naruto le recordaba a ellos.

Entonces observo a Sasuke y Naruto medio muriendo en su manga. Y reflexiono.

Sasuke era su personaje Favorito. Y como tal, le había puesto una piedrita de almohada demostrando así, el Favoritismo descarado que le profesaba.

Y entonces se fijó en Naruto. Y se felicitó a sí mismo, sabiendo el único motivo por el cual no hacia despertar a Sasuke y Naruto. ¡Los había mandado a la tierra del Yaoi! Y nadie lo sabía, solo el, Sasuke y Naruto…y tal vez un poco su esposa, quien era una Fujoshi.

Entonces decidió hacer entender a los fans, de una vez por todas.

Y empezó a crear el borrador.

Y lo llevo a la Shonen Jump. Entonces, su editor, leyó.

-Creí haberte dicho que no quería completamente NADA de Yaoi-dijo este en cuanto término de leer el borrador que había realizado.

Kishimoto bufo.

-Espero que lo entiendas-dijo su editor para ir al baño.

Estaba molesto.

Entonces observo la mesa. Su editor había dejado sus papeles encima de ella.

¡Al diablo con los fans y su editor! Él quería su final NaruSasu o SasuNaru. Y lo iba a tener a como diera lugar.

Masashi sonrió zorrunamente, tal cual, Naruto Uzumaki haria. Este iba a ser su día de suerte.

Observando cuidadosamente que nadie pasara, saco el que había hecho para ser publicado, aparte del borrador. Y lo introdujo en el folder cuidadosamente.

Entonces espero a que su editor regresara.

-Bueno, creo que ahora te he dejado más que claro que tu manga no es Yaoi, es shonen, y como tal debe de respetar sus reglas. ¿Se entendió?-

-Claro-respondió ocultando su perversa sonrisa.

-Bien, eso es todo por hoy-entonces agarro su folder y se lo llevo.

*************************************** [N&S] ****************************************

Miércoles, 23 de Octubre.

Al día siguiente, más un fan se desmayó al ver el manga de Naruto. Y cada Fujoshi se desangro de emoción.

Kishimoto se sentía lleno de felicidad. Pues él era el primero en ver su manga publicado. Entonces se fijó en el calendario. Y sonrió con más alegría.

¿Casualidad o no? Hoy era el día SasuNaru

-¡KISHIMOTOOOO!- escucho el grito de su editor.

Seguramente ya había leído la manga.

Y no se arrepentía de nada.

Oh, definitivamente no lo hacía.

-¡KYAAAAAA!- Oh vaya, ahora tenía que llevar a su fujoshi esposa a que le hicieran una trasfusión de sangre o se quedaría viudo.

Bien. No importaba.

Cargando a su esposa, Kishimoto salió en dirección al hospital.

Y al día siguiente, en la Shonen Jump. El personal y jefe de dicha compañía se sorprendieron al ver que Naruto había conseguido una cifra muy alta de ventas y visitas.

…

..

.

Fin.

Nota Final: Si quieren dejen review, sino, no me importa, estoy tan feliz como una lombriz, atragantándome de POCKYS :3


End file.
